


The Heartbroken's Laugh

by Blackrose_Stark



Series: Charming [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose_Stark/pseuds/Blackrose_Stark
Summary: Evelyn thought that going back to Charming was the worst idea ever, she never expected to be so wrong.





	1. Prologue

**“You’re not supposed to be allowed to call. What happened?”** Clay asked while calling an urgent church. Every patch member around got into the meeting room knowing that something was happening that wasn’t supposed to. That kind of thing was dangerous in this town. **“You’re on speaker”**

 **“What the fuck did you assholes do?”** Everyone in the room hold their breath. They recognized that breathless whisper. It was Lenny Janowitz; one of the First 9, the former Sergeant at Arms of the club; the man who had spent the last 20 years in prison without any communication with the outside world.

 **“What do you mean? Why are you able to call?”** Jax was the first to recover. The last time he had heard that voice had been so long ago. So much had changed.

 **“You don’t know?”** He questioned in disbelieve. When there was no answer, he continued **“The fucking deputy told me… that I’m having my final trial tomorrow afternoon… And that I’m one lucky bastard”** He whispered between deep breaths **“They also said… that I’ve been clever changing my lawyer… Do you know anything about that?”** He asked worried; he hadn’t called any lawyer

 **“I have no idea about any of this, Lenny. We’ll look it up. When is the trial**?” Clay sent a signal to Juice to start looking thing up in his laptop while the rest started to make calls to see if someone new had arrived to Charming without them knowing.

 **“Tomorrow at 2 pm… I have to go”** The line went dead.

 **“We need to find what the fuck is going on! Now!”** Clay exclaimed before getting out of the room looking for Gemma. She was good at finding out stuff.


	2. I

The next day came with no information about what was happening. The tension in the club had risen after a quick visit to the Chief Unser office. The chief didn’t know much more than them. The new lawyer was named Harley Smith; there was no past record of her; and she was working a miracle for Lenny. The club was on full alert. They had never been so uninformed.

Clay and Tig were sitting in the audience waiting for the trial to start. The rest of the club was a phone call away to stop whatever the hell was happening. Suddenly, the doors open and a woman came in. Tig gave a low whistle when she walked by their side making her turn her head and looked at them for a moment before continuing her way. However, that was enough for Clay’s mind to spark a long lost memory of a small little girl, with eyes that remained him of the deepest darkest forest, who used to follow everyone around the shop trying to get someone to teach her how to repair motorcycles and cars.

Lenny “The Pimp” Janowitz walked into the room, looking at the ground, knowing that this was his last trial, that he had no idea who the fuck his lawyer was, that this could be the last time in his life where he would be out of prison. He looked to the audience and saw his president and the man who inherit his position in the club. They gave him a negative head shake. He signed before something caught his attention: his lawyer’s right hand. It had a thick long scar that he had seen before… or at least a very similar one. In fact, a long time ago he had bandaged it, put creams in it and kissed it to cure it.

He looked at his lawyer. She was short with wide hips. Her hair fell to her waist in dark red waves like rivers of blood. However, it was when she turned around to look at him that he couldn’t help but stop and stare. His little girl was back. She shook her head and sat down, without acknowledging him. He had so many questions and so many things to say but he knew that was not the time. He sat down and soon the trial started.

He’d never imagine his little girl to be a lawyer but now, watching his daughter defend him, it was a moment he will treasure forever. She had a security in her walk and in her talk, like she knew she was right and there was no way you could turn it around to hurt her. It was mesmerizing.

He knew he could not say or do anything. That was what she had written in a note for him. Usually, he wouldn’t have any problem with it but this was the first he saw his daughter in twenty years and he couldn’t wait to hold her again. He didn’t care if he lost the case and he was condemn to life sentence or even death, his wish had come true… he was seeing his daughter one more time. Nothing else matter. He was so focused on his thoughts that he only came to senses when the foreperson of the jury stood up.

 **“** **Will the respondent and the defense attorneys please rise and remain standing while the verdict is read”** The judge asked in a somber tone. They stood up **“What is the verdict?”**

 **“The jury finds the accused… innocent”** Lenny couldn’t breathe. Clay and Tig looked at the jury like they’ve seen a ghost. The woman was looking straight ahead, not willing to show any emotion yet.

 **“Mr. Janowitz, the jury has found you innocent of your charges. I’m sorry for the years you’ve lost in prison, Mr. Janowitz”** There was a long pause **“You’re free to go”**

Lenny stayed still for a few minutes staring at the judge, while his daughter went to talk with the prosecuting attorney. Clay and Tig walked to his side.

 **“Lenny…”** Clay tried to get a reaction out of him **“Lenny… You’re free…”** Lenny looked at them with unshed tears in his eyes **“Miss Smith knew exactly what she was doing”** That caught the older man’s attention.

 **“Miss Smith?”** He questioned in a whisper, looking confused.

 **“Yes. Miss Smith, your lawyer…”** The president explained. The look that he received was more confusing that before. Suddenly, Lenny’s face crumbled into one of fear as he started looking around like he was searching something. He was terrified. Everyone could see it. He was getting restless in his search and Clay was frustrated **“What? What’s happening?”** Lenny stopped for a second to stare at her president. He whispered something with despair and everything clicked in Clay’s mind. He turned around and saw her trying to get out of the room, so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he shouted **“EVIE!”**


	3. II

Evelyn heard her name being called out. She didn’t know if she was prepared to face the consequences of what she had done. So she continued walking out of the room and down the hallway to her car. Various footsteps followed her all the way to the parking lot but she was terrified of turning around.

 **“Evie”** If she hadn’t read every single file in his case, he wouldn’t have identified that voice; but she had and she did recognize the voice. She couldn’t ignore it anymore. She would endure any punishment that the club deemed appropriate but she needed to hug his father one more time.

Taking a long deep breathe, she turned around. She didn’t dare look at anyone but his dad; and once she did, she ran and jumped into his arms. Her eyes were flooding with tears as she hid her face in his father’s neck. She was a sobbing mess. She didn’t care.

Lenny stood still for a minute before hugging his daughter back. He’d wished for this moment for so many years… He buried his face in her hair and just breathed in. He was still in his prison gear standing outside of the court building and he had never felt more at home than at that moment. A loud cough made them pulled apart.

 **“We should probably go to the clubhouse”** Tig commented, once it was clear that Clay was too busy staring at the girl.

 **“I need to pick something up on the way”** She murmured and without looking at any of them, she started walking to her car with her father in tow. The other two looked confused at the girl before walking to their bikes. They followed her car.

** *10 Minutes Later* **

The ride to her house was made in complete silence. Evie was overjoyed that her father was out and well but she knew that she will have confront the club. She had gotten in club business after being excommunicated; she grew up in the club, she knew what happened next.

When they arrived, she got out and told everyone to stay out, except Lenny. Father and daughter walked inside the house. Lenny observed her; that’s all he’d been capable of doing. He could see that she was nervous; however, she covered it up with a wide smile the moment she opened the door. He understood why when two little kids came running out of the room and jump into her arms.

 **“Hey munchkins!”** She said, picking the little girl up and holding the boys hand. Lenny was petrified looking at them **“I want you to meet someone really important okay?”** She stood in front of him with a little smile **“Guys… This is your grandpa, Lenny”** The kids stared at him **“Dad… This is Tommy…”** She pointed to the five years old boy **“And this one right here is Joy”** She nodded to the three years old girl in her arms. He looked at them and for the first time in fifty years, he broke down and cried.


End file.
